fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Spriggan 12
|previous affiliation= |base of operations= |status=Active |leader=August |members=Ajeel Ramal Brandish μ Dimaria Yesta Invel Yura Jacob Lessio Larcade Dragneel Neinhart |temporary members= |former members=Bloodman (Deceased) God Serena (Deceased) Irene Belserion (Deceased) Wall Eehto (Deceased) |manga debut=Chapter 440 |anime debut= }} The Spriggan 12 (スプリガン１２ Supurigan Tuerubu) is an elite unit serving as Emperor Spriggan's (the emperor of the Alvarez Empire) personal guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 19 Overview According to Hyberion, the members of the Spriggan 12 (dubbed "Shields") are extremely skilled and powerful Mages, and around the same level of power as God Serena: the strongest Mage from Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 The Shields also appear to do whatever it is they please and roam about, being that it is extremely rare all twelve are in the same location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 9 When Zeref asked member Invel to gather the other eleven members, he noted that such a task on such short notice would be extremely difficult due to some not able to attend, while some purposely deny the summons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 12 Some also appear to operate independently of Zeref's wishes and act of their own accord, as Zeref said that the Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 was due to some members of the Spriggan 12 not following his orders to stay away from the continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 13 In regards to His Majesty, the 12s hold a respectful tone but can be informal when addressing him, while some can hold him accountable for his own actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 7-8 Among the 12 the camaraderie is noticeable, with examples being the mutual friendship shown between each otherFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 to the respect level given to one another denoted by honorifics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 19 Members *'Ajeel Ramal': An uncouth, dark-skinned antagonistic young man who goes by the title of "Desert King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 4-5 He masterfully controls sand, befitting his epithet, and has a habit of referring to things he finds delightful or interesting as "sweet".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 7-28 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Ajeel Squad, comprised of the warriors and Mages hailing from the desert regions of Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 10 *'August': An elderly, bearded and gray-haired man who dresses in a stereotypical wizard's garb, accompanied with a staff, and speaks in cryptic undertones and is the general and de facto leader of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 It has been noted that he has mastered countless types of Magic and is feared as one of the strongest of the Spriggan 12, with his epithet within the Alvarez Empire being the "Magic King",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 15-17 partly demonstrated by his usage of Magic of incredulous power and its extensive scope.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 4 *'Bloodman': A very tall, extremely muscular Etherious with an overall macabre appearance; wearing something reminiscent of an mask, as well as a dark demonic breastplate, partnered with metallic pauldrons and a long cloak. Monikered as the very "Grim Reaper" himself, he massacred all who is in his vicinity due to his particular body, as well as possessing the supreme collection of all the Curses of the Demon-affiliated Guild Tartaros that he exploited at his discretion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 *'Brandish μ': A scantily clad woman who controls a very advanced form of Magic that allows her to manipulate mass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 4 She leads her own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Brandish Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 10 but seems not to care very much for her subordinates, as she has no qualms about sacrificing them to appease her apathetic, impatient whims.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 20-21 She also holds the epithet "Country Demolisher".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12 *'Dimaria Yesta': A cynical war empress that can majestically control time as well as her blades in battle. The leader of the Dimaria Squad,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 10-11 she was blessed with great power by the God of Time, Chronos,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 her valor and reputation are so renown that Makarov Dreyar claims she has conquered many battlefields, earning her the title "Valkyrie" within the empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 13 *'God Serena': An exuberant man and the former holder of Rank 1 within the Ten Wizard Saints; he was regarded as the strongest Mage in the entirety of the continent of Ishgar. He defected from his country and the Saints, all to join the Alvarez Empire and Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 8-15 implied by himself to have been for the sake of locating and killing the elusive final Dragon: Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 16 An exceedingly powerful Dragon Slayer, he holds the epithet "Hybrid Theory" as he has been implanted with eight different Dragon Slaying Magics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 470, Page 12 *'Invel Yura': A polite, snow-haired young man who embodies the very definition of decorum, he is very stiff and takes rules and regulations very seriously, not fearing to chastise even his fellow Shields for their inability to maintain respect and order. He controls a variety of Ice Magic to a powerful degree, ranging from Ice Slave which suppresses the free will of its victims to Ice Lock; Magic that traps two people together as their minds are controlled to Invel's whim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 498, Pages 17-18 He holds the epithet "Winter General" with the Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 2-9 *'Irene Belserion': A formidable witch renowned as the "Scarlet Despair", she is reputed to be the most powerful female member of the Spriggan 12. She dresses in a somewhat primitive outfit, the latter trait further accentuated by her staff, which is as tall as her and split into a pair of huge antlers covered with leopardskin near the top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 23-25 She also leads her own squadron, the Irene Squad, headlined by her top two underlings: Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 A High Enchanter, Irene has the ability to bestow and affix her Magic Power onto all things, including the atmosphere and the very earth itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 10-16 The only named Magic she possesses, Universe One, is a brand new kind of Magic that allows her to reconstruct an entire country's geography to suit her fancy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 14 *'Jacob Lessio': A tall, middle-aged man of patronizing nature, regarded as a master at the art of assassination and a genius user of Stealth and Transport; Magics that can completely camouflage his presence and teleport his targets into an alternate dimension respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 478, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 15-16 *'Larcade Dragneel': A rather tall, young man with spiky hair, who is dressed in a kasaya; he is characterized by his peaceful and harmonious attitude, always in the mindset to protect his family and comrades. His Magics revolve around the three human desires: sex, hunger, and slumber to incapacitate the ones before him; even rivaled for it to be able to present a challenge to Acnologia himself. He is the son of Zeref, the emperor of the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 511, Page 17 *'Neinhart': A defiant, effeminate man adorned in ornamental armor. He relishes being able to gaze into his opposition's hearts to seed out their historias, manipulating it against their will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 3-5 He also leads his own squad within the Alvarez Empire, known as the Neinhart Squad, headlined by the Four Heraldry Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 *'Wall Eehto': A jovial human-looking Machias, who created mechanized weaponry to exploit his enemies' weaknesses and short-comings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 He is the leader of the Wall Squad; his title within the Alvarez Empire was "The Adjudicator".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 14 Missions Convene at the Emperor's Side The Spriggan 12 were ordered by August, their leader, to gather and convene by Emperor Spriggan's side, who is currently stationed at the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 5-7 *'Status': Success Fend Off Ishgar The Spriggan 12 were assigned to fend off the resistance guilds, including Fairy Tail, upon their arrival to the newly-reconstructed guild hall's location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 *'Status': Ongoing Trivia *Originally, Hiro Mashima's editor only wanted 5 or 6 members in the Spriggan group, but Hiro was resolute on there being 12, for the number held some kind of meaning.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 52 Afterword *Hiro Mashima designed all of the Spriggan 12 with the idea that they all would possess Magic that "cheats": every single one uses something generic that any author could come up with, but that destroy the framework of whatever story they are applied to, and are thus not usually used. Magics mentioned in particular that are grossly unfair are Âge Seal (Dimaria's primary Magic), Stealth (Jacob's primary Magic), and Historia of the Dead (Neinhart's primary Magic).Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 56 Afterword References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonist